


Closed Blinds

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lester is dragged through the anomaly, Becker and Matt go to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Blinds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> Written for **Clea2011** as a Trick or Treat gift :)

There were times when Becker thought they had stepped through the anomaly onto a different planet, unable to resolve the differences between the world he had just left and this one filled with the smell of sulphur as a volcano smoked in the distance. It was hot too, and the landscape looked like something that would come back in a photo from a mission to the moon or Mars. The rocks were weird shapes, bent and melted by heat and the acidic tang of the air. He was glad he had a breather mask in place, unsure how corrosive this atmosphere would be to human lungs but hoping the mask was just a precaution.

Something was alive here though, in this wilderness that looked like an ocean frozen and encased in cooled lava. It had come through the anomaly and grabbed Lester of all people, dragging him back through.

He trod carefully, beckoning on the security officers who followed in his precarious footsteps. Ahead of him was Matt Anderson, with his keen eyes tracking the ground and the smoothed volcanic rock surrounding them.

"This way," Matt stated, voice muffled behind his mask, and they all followed cautiously, weapons held ready.

A high pitched yelping ahead of them was answered by another call from their left, and Becker tightened his grip on his gun, his eyes darting to his men to ensure they were focused on the terrain surrounding them. When no more animal sounds called around them, they started moving forward again, heading towards an outcrop at the pace set by Matt.

Becker was probably one of the very few who understood the need driving Matt forward within this harsh landscape, recalling one evening several days earlier when the lights were all turned low and the ARC emptied of personnel for the night. He had only meant to gather up some paperwork he had left by Jess Parker's station, but he had been drawn to the light creeping beneath the door of Lester's office, and had angled his head to peek around the edge of the drawn blinds. He had expected to see Lester working at his desk and pulled back sharply in surprise, glancing towards the far exits to see if anyone had noticed his shock.

The night sentries stood beyond the closed doors of the main room, dark shadows against the light in the corridor beyond, and unaware of the two men softly kissing and embracing behind the shuttered blinds.

Soft moans of need and want had filtered through as hands slid under clothing and mouths grew more demanding.

Embarrassed, he had moved away quickly, and silently, letting the guards know that all was secure within the ARC's main room before leaving. It was none of his business after all.

Matt crouched down again, rubbing a piece of fabric between his fingers that did not belong in this violent, prehistoric age.

"This way," he called again.

Becker knew the likelihood of them finding Lester alive was remote, but he understood the need to try.

They scrabbled up the outcrop, and looked over the edge, only to start in shock when the saw movement in the nest below.

"Well, it's about time," Lester complained, coughing behind a makeshift mask of cloth covering his lower face. He slid back down the smooth surface of the strange nest. His clothes were torn and dirty, and what Becker could see of his face was smudged with volcanic ash and streaks of blood.

Despite his words, Becker could read fear in the slight tremor of his voice and in his eyes. Matt threw down a rope and they hauled him up slowly, aware that he was favoring his leg. Once he reached the top, Becker saw Lester send a glance towards Matt that was more than gratitude and quickly erased, but he let Matt support him as they made their way back down the outcrop. They stopped for a moment as Matt gave Lester a breather mask to replace the ragged cloth.

They made it most of the way across back across the volcanic field, and could see the anomaly flickering in the distance when the animal yelps called out again. This time they came from three sides.

"Let's move it! Edison. Cover the rear. Marks, take the left flank. Go! Go!"

Matt tightened his grip on Lester and the pair hobbled faster towards the anomaly. The sound of gunfire had Becker checking over his shoulder, watching as Edison sprayed the ground before one creature, sending it running away from the noise. He heard Matt's sidearm fire two loud shots. The anomaly was in reach and Becker stood to the side to cover as Matt dragged Lester through, falling back with his men beside them and yelling the moment they were clear.

He dragged off his mask and yelled, "Seal the anomaly!"

The anomaly closed down into a small, tight ball of energy, and Becker glanced quickly over his men and the two civilians. Matt had lowered Lester to the floor before sinking down beside him, shoulders, hips and thighs touching as they allowed themselves the small luxury of contact in this public place.

Hours later, long after Lester had been released from the infirmary with orders to take it easy for a few days, Becker stopped by the main room of the ARC and noticed a thin strip of light beneath Lester's door. He thought he saw one shadow blend into another behind the closed blinds and smiled.

END


End file.
